When Left Alone
by TheLostPotato
Summary: Hiccup doesn't really know who he is. He denies the things that feel right- that is, until he met Jack.
1. eccentricities

**I have a few other fics out there in progress, but this one might be what has been inspiring me for a long time. This will likely be quite different from anything you've seen. Possibly a trigger warning for abuse. Possibly. I'll put it on top of the chapter if there is one.**

He shook his head slowly, as if not to disturb a delicate presence. His father sat across the room with the TV on, a newspaper in hand, occasionally switching his glance between the two.

He didn't understand his son. He couldn't understand him. He would _never_ understand what was happening.

He often called the boy out for being effeminate. He meant it jokingly, of course, and Hiccup didn't know why, but it always rubbed him the wrong way. It was like a punch in the gut.

Hiccup stared down at the miso soup in front of him. Soup for breakfast just didn't seem right, but it was cold out, and he had better eat if he wanted to play with his dragon, Toothless. Up until recently, Stoick insisted on going with him when he took Toothless out.

He stirred his soup around in the bowl. He didn't feel like eating, but he felt bad about wasting it. Hiccup didn't eat meat, which made his eating habits relatively more expensive. Stoick still offered him a meat laden dish during every meal in hopes he might change his mind, but he had started to accept the boy's vegetarianism.

There were many things about his son that Stoick did not like. When Hiccup was twelve, he had announced that he wanted to quit playing football. He had been forced into it, really. He wasn't particularly strong, but he was the fastest on the team. In fact, he was the reason that the Berkians had won most of their games. "Sports just aren't why I'm here," he had told Stoick.

Hiccup loved building little useless contraptions that his father so much disapproved of. From the three foot Tesla coil in his room to the homemade guitar amp that only worked half the time, Hiccup loved his little pieces of junk scattered about the house. Stoick was proud of few of his son's creations.

Hiccup hardly ever left the house other than to fly Toothless. Most people who owned dragons would let them fly around freely, but Toothless couldn't.

When Hiccup went to the pet store as a young child to adopt his dragon, he remembered his father talking to the salesman. He remembered hearing little bits of their conversation. "Probably won't make it." "a runt" "tail injury" and most importantly, "ninety percent off". Hiccup wouldn't have his best friend if his dad hadn't convinced him to pick Toothless.

When it was discovered that Toothless couldn't fly due to his tail injury, Stoick gave up on him. He told Hiccup that the dragon would be miserable without his flight, and he needed to be put down.

Hiccup, being himself, wouldn't allow it. He loved all creatures. At five years old he began to slave over the crafting table. Stoick helped his son because he thought he was getting into something more manly. All Hiccup wanted in the beginning was to build a tailfin for toothless. Stoick mostly built it, but after his son corrected multiple aerodynamic flaws in the fin, he allowed the young boy to take over.

At this point, Hiccup's inventions, along with copies of others' inventions were mostly expensive electronic things that Stoick didn't understand.

It had all seemed so happy when he was young. Even if he didn't ever have a mother, things were different. It was like something had built a wall between him and his father.

He missed those days. He could tell his father everything.

Hiccup, spending most of his time working or building things, didn't have time for friends other than Toothless.

During the summer, Hiccup mowed nearly every lawn on the street. During the fall, these people knew he would do the best leaf raking job in town. During the winter, Hiccup shoveled as much snow as he could. It took him longer because he wasn't as strong as anyone else looking for work, but Hiccup did a thorough job.

Since he spent a lot of time working, he always had a lot of money saved up for the spring. Hiccup's eccentricities kept him happy. He had seven fish tanks in his room. They were filled with the most colorful exotic fish. He kept two geckos in a terrarium and he had a cockatiel who talked a lot.

Hiccup's room was filled with knickknacks and trinkets, but one of the things he appreciated most was his classical guitar. When Stoick wasn't home, sometimes Hiccup would sing along with it. He didn't think he was any good, but the music sometimes took away the emptiness he felt for his father.

Hiccup's soup was getting cool enough to eat. He raised a spoonful to his lips and slurped it. Miso soup always filled his tiny body in the first few spoonfuls. He stirred the soup some more, then returned it to the fridge.


	2. unnecessary hatred

Flying felt so free. This distracted him from all his problems. He was so alive when he flew. He could see the neighborhood. He could see his school. A few other people were out with their dragons. It was peaceful there.

When he arrived home, Hiccup's father was yelling and throwing things to the ground. Hiccup tried to slip past the man,wanting to avoid whatever he was angry about.

"Hiccup!"

This stopped the boy in his tracks. He turned around to face his father.

"Homosexual marriage has been legalized," Stoick's face meant business.

Hiccup didn't care for his anger towards the subject, in fact, he was happy about gay marriage. Not wanting to displease his father, he said, "Oh dad, that's horrible."

"Isn't it? I'm going to go to a protest against that abomination in Washington. You can come with if you like." Stoick sifted through the contents of his briefcase, removing unnecessary items.

Hiccup was excited to have the house to himself. "Uh no thanks dad. I don't want to miss any school."

"Are you sure you're okay at home by yourself? Stoick zipped up the thick briefcase.

"Yeah dad, I'll be fine." Stoick looked at the boy with concern for a moment. He had never left him alone overnight, let alone a few days, but he was growing up. He was a Freshman now.

"Okay Hiccup. I'll be gone for a while. Tuesday is the earliest I'll be back. I'm going to pack a few things and leave." He carried the large case with him to fill it with luggage.

Hiccup was relieved. It was like he could finally breathe after being dragged underwater by the tide. When his father was gone, he was so much more relaxed and happy.

About five minutes had passed when his father came back down the stairs. "I'm going to call you every day Hiccup. Don't do anything stupid."

"Bye dad."

"Bye son."

Stoick almost slammed the door on his way out. Hiccup could tell he was angry. There were so many things he could do while his father was gone. A few of them were things he just hadn't quite worked up the courage for yet.

The first on his list was to pierce his ears. The second was to go to an actual party with actual people and actual alcohol. The third was to go to the store and buy some things his father would not approve of. Particularly, he wanted condoms.

Hiccup wasn't in a relationship. In fact, he had never even been kissed before. Girls didn't seem so important to him, but when the time came, if it did, he wanted to be safe about it. He was fifteen: he didn't need kids.

He realized that he might want to do the other two things before the party. It was risky, but he was going to pierce his ears, leave the regular earrings in for a day or so, then put in retainers. His hair was longer, so he could pull it off.

Where should he go first? He questioned himself. He knew that the party in question was tonight. He pulled on the skinny jeans that his father had banned him from wearing. It was a Saturday, and it was still quite early. Hiccup took out the hair straightener that he kept in the drawer.

He ran the cheap equipment through his hair until it was pin-straight. He put on a tight My Chemical Romance T-shirt. It felt good to be himself for once.


	3. sixteen gauge

Hiccup took Toothless to the pharmacy and ended up spending fifteen dollars on condoms. That was a lot more than he thought they would cost. He didn't think he would need all twelve of them, but in all honesty, condoms would fare better in his experiments than balloons. He hopped back on Toothless and made his way to the mall.

Hiccup immediately went into a Hot Topic. There he found that retainers and earrings were also expensive. Hiccup looked through the glass case of retainers. They were of all different sizes. He figured out that the number coming before "g" on the package indicated the size. The smaller the number, the bigger the size.

"I wonder what g a standard earring is?" Hiccup wondered aloud. He was awkward enough to not want to ask for help. As he was about to pull out his phone to look it up when he heard from the other side of the rack, "sixteen."

"Huh?" Hiccup was confused for a second.

"sixteen gauge is a standard ear piercing."

The voice sounded familiar to him. Did he know this guy?

"Thanks," he said, not sure who he was talking to.

"No problem," a familiar face poked out from the other side of the jewelry rack.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? School, right? Mrs. Patterson last semester? First period?"

Hiccup was shocked that someone was actually talking to him. He almost forgot that he was being asked a question.

After a second of stumbling Hiccup realized what he was doing, "Oh yeah. Ceramics class."

It had already been a month since the first semester had ended, but Hiccup had almost forgotten about him. He had, at one point, spent a good deal of time thinking about this boy.

"Hiccup, right? I'm Jack." Hiccup knew very well what his name was. He knew quite a bit about him. He had sat alone in the table next to him, listening to every conversation he had with the other students there.

Jack extended a hand for him to shake. Hiccup took it. It was cold.

"Hey, are you going to that party tonight?" The question took him off guard again.

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Cool, me too," he surveyed the case Hiccup was looking at, "piercing your ears, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"You putting the retainers in right after you pierce?"

"No, but I will when my dad gets home, he isn't too keen on the whole piercing thing."

Jack pushed the hair away from one of his ears, revealing eight or so piercings and a plug on the smaller side, "I did most of mine except the first ones," he pushed the stretched lobe forwards to show Hiccup, "Want me to do yours?"

Hiccup took a moment to debate whether that was a good idea or not. After contemplating for a moment he told Jack, "that'd be great. How much do you want?"

"Oh, I'm not charging you anything. I love doing it."


	4. When You Find Yourself

Hiccup and Jack bought the pair of retainers and went back to Hiccup's house. The first thing Hiccup did was got to his room to unload his two bags.

When he took out the condoms Jack joked, "C'mon man we just met."

Hiccup choked up at that. When Jack saw the reaction that he had cause he apoligized.

Hiccup denied his urges to kiss this boy all through the school year. He pretended he never thought about Jack, when he was the hottest boy around. He was unpopular, but Hiccup didn't know why.

"I should probably tell you something," Jack said, "so it isn't awkward when you find out."

"Hmm?" Hiccup turned around to look at him, face still red with embarrassment.

"I'm gay."

There was a long pause.

"Oh. Okay. Cool."

Hiccup turned around, unsure of how much longer he could deny his own sexuality.

As if Jack knew what he was thinking, he said, "I see the way you've been looking at me.

This made Hiccup unsure of how to respond. He simply stood still.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Jack sat on the floor and crossed his legs.

After a long pause Hiccup finally replied to him, "I'm not gay."

Jack's face showed only bewilderment, "Hiccup, I can tell, and so can everyone at school."

At this, Hiccup simply gave up.

"I was trying so hard to just fit in. I wanted so badly to be a straight, normal kid, "He started crying, "I just wanted to make my dad happy, and-"

Jack stopped him by putting his arms around him from behind. He was considerably taller, and Hiccup felt safer than he ever had. Jack rested his chin on Hiccup's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Hiccup." They stayed like that for a few minutes and Hiccup calmed down. When Jack let go, Hiccup really hoped that it was to kiss him, but it wasn't.

"Now, let's get your ears pierced. You don't have to listen to your dad!"


	5. You're Still Not Funny

Jack asked Hiccup to bring him multiple things; rubbing alcohol, a safety pin and some cotton swabs. Hiccup put them on the table and Jack got to work with a marker.

"Is that a good spot?"

"Ummm, can you move it just a tiny bit higher?"

"Sure," Jack wiped the mark and put a new little black dot.

"Perfect."

After everything was sterile, Jack poked the needle through.

"Was that it?" Hiccup smiled. He barely felt a thing.

"Nope, but here comes the fun part."  
Hiccup braced himself. Taking the needle out was more painful than putting it in. Jack tried to push the stud he had chosen through. It hurt pretty bad. Hiccup was bleeding. A lot.

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing!"

"This is normal. Sometimes." Jack smiled, "All done," he said, wiping away the blood.

After having his other ear pierced, Hiccup looked in the mirror, admiring his new piercings.

"Thanks Jack."  
"Anytime. Now before I forget, make sure you sterilize those retainers before you put them in."  
"Just soak them?"

"Yeah."

Hiccup walked up to Jack and hugged him. He could tell that he was welcome-very welcome.

Hiccup, seemingly out of nowhere, brought up the courage to ask, "Jack, do you like me?"

Immediately after he said it, he was so sorry that he had.

Jack pulled away a bit and chuckled. After a moment of thinking out his response, he simply gave Hiccup a long, sweet kiss on the forehead.

That response was good enough to Hiccup. Hiccup's first kiss was with a boy in his bathroom. It was short and sweet, but it was amazing.

"We still have a few hours until that party starts. Wanna make use of those condoms?"

Hiccup looked at Jack, mortified.

"I was kidding."


	6. Cockatiels and Commitments

Hiccup and Jack found themselves back in Hiccup's bedroom. Jack looked around the room as if he had missed everything the first time.

"Is that a Tesla Coil?"

"Yeah, I built it last year."  
"Awesome! I'm a big fan of Tesla's work"

Hiccup was surprised, "You know who Tesla was?"

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan of his especially- OHH IS THAT A COCKATIEL?"

"Umm yeah. That's Stephano."

Jack seemed to be standing at the birdcage making clicking noises at the willing animal for hours. Hiccup had a question on his mind.

"He's so pretty," Jack said, plunking down on the bed next to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked into Jack's eyes, so wonderful, so blue, so full of life.

"Are we together?" Hiccup asked. The question seemed to have startled Jack.

"Do you want to be together?" Jack asked him, hoping he could squeeze a 'yes' out of the boy.

"I do but my dad..."

Jack hugged him, "I'm sorry.

By now, Hiccup was crying again.

"We don't have to tell your dad, you know. It can be our secret. We don't have to tell anyone."

Hiccup was relieved, but still unsteady at the idea. He deserved to be happy though, didn't he?

"I'd love to be your boyfriend Jack," he kissed the boy softly on the lips.

Jack gave him a devilish grin, "Would you now?"

Jack kissed Hiccup again, this time more violently. Hiccup was on his back and he could feel so much. He could feel the emotion Jack put into his kiss. Hiccup loved every second of it.

They kept going until they couldn't breathe. Jack shrunk back beside Hiccup and put his head on the boy's chest.

"Tell me about yourself," Jack said.

"Well, I live here with my extremely conservative homophobic dad."

Jack stopped him, "What do you do for fun?"

"Well I guess I build things for fun mostly. I like to go outside and listen to all the birds and walk around in the forest. I love all the animals. I'm vegetarian and my dad hates it."

Hiccup stopped. "He would kill me if he found out about this."

"He won't find out Hiccup," Jack kissed him.

"I hope not," Hiccup said, "What time does that party start?"

Jack looked at his watch, "two hours, give or take."

"Wanna just come back over here and spend the night afterwards?"

Jack blushed at Hiccup's forward offer, "I'd love to Hic. In fact, we don't even have to go to the stupid party," Jack leaned in to kiss the boy again.

"Mmmm, I really do want to go Jack. It's just that I've never been to a party before."

"Okay Hic," he cuddled up to his new boyfriend again., I'll get my overnight bag on the way there."


	7. Questions and Fosters

The boys walked to Jack's house, as it was a short distance. Most of the way there was silent. "I don't care if they know," Hiccup said to Jack, "I just don't want my dad to find out."

"He might if you tell people. I head that word gets around in small towns like this."

"Haven't lived here too long huh?" Hiccup asked, "He'd believe me over what some kid he doesn't know said."

Hiccup took Jack's hand, "By the way, how old are you?"

"M seventeen."

"Fifteen," Hiccup pondered a moment. He wasn't sure how to ask his next question. "Hey, umm Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away," Jack smiled at him.

"Have you ever uh," Hiccup paused "Have you ever done anything farther than what we did back there?"

"Well," Jack stopped, "I uh... I did. But not by much."

Hiccup wondered what that meant. He decided to save asking about that for a later date because it seemed that Jack was uncomfortable.

They were approaching Jack's house, "There's something else you should know. These are my foster parents. They know I'm gay."

"And they'd let you spend the night at another boy's house?"

"Yeah," Jack opened the front door, "Watch this."

"Hey North. I'm going to spend the night at my friend Hiccup's house," he yelled down the hallway.

The reply caught Hiccup off guard, "Okay Jack. Be safe. Use condoms!"

Jack motioned for Hiccup to follow him upstairs.

The snowy-haired boy walked into his room while Hiccup waited. Hiccup could see that it could use some cleaning as he watched Jack pull things out of a dresser.

An energetic girl in a green t-shirt Hiccup recognized from school was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oooooh Jack is this your boyfriend? He's cute. Is he from school?" She looked towards Jack for a response, and when she didn't receive one she looked at Hiccup again, "Are you from school?"

"Yeah, Tooth, he is. Now get out of here," Jack shooed her away.

"Who's that?" Hiccup asked.

"That's Tooth. She's another foster kid."

Jack led Hiccup down the stairs as two other teenagers walked by.

"Bunny, Sandman, I won't be home tonight."

The taller of the two had a thick Aussie accent, "Ya goin to that party aren't ya mate?"

Hiccup didn't know what to say, but Jack seemed to.

"Nope. Just spending the night at Hiccup's."

Hiccup didn't like when more than one person at a time was paying attention to him, and Jack saw it.

"We had better get going," Jack pushed Hiccup out the door and towards his car.

It was time to party.


	8. A Punch Bowl Full of Anxiety

Jack looked natural in the party setting. With Hiccup close behind, he socialized with popular kids, who gave the occasional confused glance at Hiccup. Jack only smiled and conversed. It had seemed that he had forgotten about Hiccup. The boy suddenly found himself wanting to be back in bed, as he often did in social situations. He would lay in bed all day if he didn't make himself get up.

"Are you okay?"

Hiccup was startled. He had been off in his own little world.

"Uh, yeah."

The look of concern on Jack's face pushed through, "Are you sure?"

He only nodded and gestured to the refreshment table. Jack led him there. Hiccup went for a pink liquid in a punch bowl.

"Don't drink that," Jack stopped him, concern lacing his features, "especially if you've never had a drink before."

The music seemed to get louder and Jack came closer, "You don't know how much alcohol is in that Hiccup, or if it's even safe to drink," Jack turned to the cooler on the floor. He pulled two cans of beer out and handed one to Hiccup.

"Be careful now, we don't know how lightweight you actually are," Jack joked. Hiccup was slightly nervous, but with Jack watching him in anticipation, he took his first sip.

It was bitter, but he liked it.

Hiccup smiled as he felt warm around Jack, or maybe it was the alcohol, but nevertheless he felt good.

When he reached his third can, Hiccup began to feel _very_ warm. He looked over at Jack who was laughing and dancing-without him.

He had to get there before anyone else could. He had to dance with Jack before some other guy got between them. His sloppy movements made it hard for him to abstain from falling over.

When Jack caught sight of him, he stopped dancing and sighed.

"You really are a lightweight aren't you?" he asked as he tried to prevent Hiccup from faceplanting onto the floor.

He tried to remove the beer from the boy's hand.

"Nonono" Hiccup swerved to avoid him taking the precious newfound delight in his life.

"I came over herrr to danze wit you," he smiled at the older boy.

"Well you can't dance with me with a beer in your hand," Jack politely told him, holding out his hand.

"Ohhhhh, you're riggght," Hiccup slurred. He handed the beer to Jack. Jack placed it on the table. Hiccup kept his eyes trained on it.

"Aren't you going to dance with me?" Jack asked.

"uhm yeahh," Hiccup stumbled over to him.

The two danced until Hiccup fell again. He was lucky that Jack caught him.

"I think you've had just a little too much to drink," Jack lifted the boy up and lead him to his car.

"Nononono, want beeeeerrr!" Hiccup protested.

It took some coaxing from Jack to get Hiccup into the car.

The way back to the younger boy's house was Hiccup's protests to being pulled away from the beer and a silence from Jack until they pulled into the driveway.

"I'm glad you stayed away from that punch bowl."


	9. Concerns

Walking Hiccup up the driveway, Jack managed to nearly drop the drunk boy again. Hiccup giggled at him and hiccuped again.

"Wheyr are we goin tu"

"What?"  
"Wheyr are we goin to Jak"

"Oh," Jack looked down at the stumbling boy, holding him up by the arms, "I'm taking you home."

"Wye are ya doin tat? Need beeeerrr," Hiccup trailed off, almost losing consciousness.

"You really don't Hic."

Jack thought of just laying the nearly unconscious boy down on the couch in the living room, but decided that he would need a comfortable bed to deal with his upcoming hangover.

It was a difficult task to get the boy up a flight of stairs. He kept insisting on laying down on the steps. "C'mon Hic, please?" Jack pleaded with the highly intoxicated teenager. It was no use. He would have to continue to drag Hiccup to his bed.

When he finally got there, he pulled back the sheets and motioned for Hiccup to get in bed. When he saw that the boy was already sleeping, he sighed. Jack effortlessly picked up the boy and put him in his bed.

He was about to leave the room to see what was in the kitchen, when a soft voice surprised him with, "thanks Jackkie"

He smiled and left to go find water. Jack had cured quite a few hangovers and he knew that Hiccup would need it in the morning.

He went downstairs and flipped on the lights. He opened a few cabinets with no luck when his eyes stumbled upon a note on the counter. Out of curiosity he picked it up.

 _Hiccup,_

 _I'm off to show those faggots that they're going to hell. There should be enough food in the fridge for you. I've left phone numbers of the neighbors and Bucket from the police department on the fridge. Call them if you're in serious trouble. Otherwise, call your grandmother._

Jack cringed at the use of the word "faggot". He didn't understand how some people could be so biased.

He worried for Hiccup. Deep down, he wondered if he should break things off before they got serious. It sure would be safer to the boy, as well as for him.

He stared down at the note.

There had to be a way to change this man's mind. There had to be a way to make him realize that he was making Hiccup so unhappy.

Jack sat down on the floor and scanned over the letter again.

There had to be a way to convince this man that he was causing Hiccup pain.

Jack cared about the boy. He saw himself having a future with this boy.

He blushed at the thought.

There had to be something he could do. He had to be able to do something.

What he had with Hiccup felt so real. It wasn't love, and he doubted it would be for a long time, but it was so so real.

He sighed and set the letter down on the counter.

Right. He was hungry. He needed some water for Hiccup too.

He opened the fridge and pulled out an apple, hoping that Hiccup would be okay with him taking it. His fingers again brushed the cabinets, looking for the one that held glasses. He stopped. Above the sink there was a window. On the windowsill there were photos. One in particular caught his eye.

It was a picture of a man, a woman, and their child. He assumed that this was a photo of Hiccup and his parents.

His mother looked weak and fragile. She sat while the boy and his father stood.

Jack bit into his apple.

His eyes were soon drawn to the hulking man that he assumed to be Hiccup's father.

He had long red hair and a long red beard. Jack felt like he had seen him before. He was a politician, maybe?

He bit into his apple again and opened another cabinet.

"Ah, there you are," he said as he chewed. He took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water.

He carried it upstairs and walked into Hiccup's room.

Jack looked at Hiccup and smiled. He was so peaceful like this, even if he was drunk.

He set the glass on the nightstand next to the sleeping boy and kicked off his jeans. He realized Hiccup was still in skinny jeans.

He debated whether or not to try to wake the boy up, but decided against it.

He curled up next to the dragon rider and nuzzled his hair.

 **It's literally been like a year since I last updated so oops. Here you go.**


	10. Dirty minds

Hiccup's fingers ran through his hair.

It was early in the morning, but both boys were awake.

Jack noticed Hiccup's lack of a shirt. He doubted that the younger boy would have left those tight jeans on.

He was curious. Jack pressed himself up against Hiccup.

To his surprise, both of them were completely naked.

He blushed hard.

"Wait, how did?"  
Before he could finish, a large man he identified as Hiccup's father burst through the door with a rifle.

"I knew it! Both of you are faggots! Faggots deserve to die!"

Jack sprang out of bed, covering himself with a pillow. The gun was pointed at his head. He tried to run. One single gunshot rang.

Jack shot up from the bed. It was still dark. He looked around the room for any indicator of reality. There was a clock. It read 3:42.

Jack allowed his breathing to slow. Hiccup was still fast asleep.

He was terrified. There was no way he could get back to sleep after that. He looked for comfort in wrapping his arms around the smaller boy next to him.

That could never happen, could it?

Jack awoke again, this time to Hiccup sitting up next to him. The boy clutched his head in his hands, letting out a soft grunting sound.

"Hiccup," Jack nearly whispered, "there's some water on the nightstand for you."

Hiccup took it and chugged the entire thing without turning to thank Jack.

"I have to piss."

Hiccup wasn't usually vulgar, but Jack didn't blame him. He must have been really hungover.

He looked at the clock. It was nearly eleven.

He yawned and sat up, stretching his arms.

He stood up and put on his jeans.

Jack listened to birds chirp out the window. It was a beautiful sound. He loved music. He picked up Hiccup's guitar and began to strum a few chords.

Hiccup walked in with a displeased expression.

Jack immediately realized that Hiccup probably had the worst headache of his life right now.

He apologized and asked the other boy what he wanted for breakfast.

"Eggs sound good," he said almost too quickly. Jack smiled.

The older boy flipped fried eggs in a pan while Hiccup sat on the sofa with his knees pulled up to his chest and an ice pack on his forehead. His eyes were shut, and Jack felt bad that he was in so much pain.

The older boy passed over the note with his fingers.

He dare not mention the dream, especially not now. He did want to ask about Hiccup's father, and maybe even his mother. He assumed that she was no longer around due to her lack of presence in any photos of a later date. He didn't want to upset Hiccup.

Jack carefully set the plate down in front of his boyfriend.

He sat down next to him with his own plate, eating silently as the boy held the ice to his head, not even having touched his breakfast.

Jack sighed and cut off a piece of egg with his fork.

"Open your mouth," he whispered, kissing the boy's neck.

Hiccup's eyes shot open, looking at the boy in shock as he held a fork with a piece of egg on it.

"You have a really dirty mind."

Hiccup blushed and took the food that Jack was offering him.

He smiled, his face still red with embarrassment.

"Hey, this is actually really good," Hiccup complimented him.

"Thanks. Can my boyfriend feed himself now?" Jack kissed him gently.

"I think so, yeah."


	11. diary

Jack looked at Hiccup. He was so hot. He looked nerdy and lanky to the rest of the school, but his boyfriend thought differently.

It was a Sunday morning, and Hiccup would have normally been forced to sit in a church for two hours listening to the preacher speak about things that he didn't always agree with.

He felt lucky to have not had to go, although he was sure his father would ask if he had.

His father.

He had forgotten to check the phone for voicemails. He had a cell phone, but his father was not the best at texting and seemed to prefer the home line anyway.

Hiccup checked the phone.

Zero missed calls.

He gave a sigh of relief.

Jack came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

Hiccup smiled and turned to kiss him.

Jack smiled back at him, "You're amazing," he paused for a moment, seemingly unsure of whether or not he should say something else.

"Can I borrow some shorts? These are getting kinda uncomfortable."

Hiccup was surprised by the question.

"Sure. Just go up in my closet. Should have something that fits you."

Jack found himself in Hiccup's closet, looking through a line of pants and shorts when something caught his eye.

It was a notebook, and Jack could tell instantly by looking at the cover that it was a diary.

He felt tempted to read it, and he told himself that he only wished to do so because he was concerned for Hiccup and wanted to know if his father was otherwise treating him well.

He started to push through clothes when the journal caught his eye again.

He felt like he had to.

One peek wouldn't hurt, would it?

Besides, he was only concerned about Hiccup's safety.

What he saw was terrifying. The first page he opened to was literally only filled with the words, "I am straight. I am straight. I am straight."

Was Hiccup's father that bad?

Jack flipped further.

The next few pages read, " Gays go to hell. Gays go to hell. Gays go to hell."

He was shocked. It seemed that he was only trying to convince himself. Hiccup would never think these things on his own. He was so oppressed in his own home. Jack knew that he couldn't begin to know what that felt like.

He flipped further. The words "HELP ME" were written in a brown liquid. Jack thought to himself. Was this blood?

Where did it come from? Was Hiccup's father hurting him? Was his little Hic hurting himself?

"Hey Jaackk?" Hiccup called from downstairs.

Jack returned the book to its hiding place and grabbed the nearest pair of shorts. He got changed quickly and bounded down the stairs.

"Hey Hic," he wrapped his arms around the boy from behind. He had to pretend that he hadn't seen what he just had, and usually he had no problem hiding things, but this was different.

He was so worried about Hiccup.


End file.
